nightmare san valentin
by lmertx84
Summary: Algo a despertado y Albert es su objetivo


A nightmare san valentin

En un espacio oscuro donde a penas se podia ver algo de no ser por la tintineante de luz de tres velas rojas cuya luminisencia se extendia disipando levemente las sombras entre tres seres encapuchados quienes se encintraban alrededor de una especie de simbolo dibujado con lo que parecia ser sal sobre el suelo de concreto.  
-¿seguro que funcionara? -pregunto uno de ellos en susurros como quien no quiere ser descubierto.  
-si todo lo hacemos bien, lo hara. Ahora no es tiempo para arrepentirse, las tres marcas estan puestas, les dije que si no querian hacerlo se fueran antes de hacer el dibujo -contesto otro.  
-esta bien, ¿ahora que?.  
\- pasamle la navaja y cortense de modo que caiga una gota de sangre sobre la sal del sombolo, luego reciten conmigo lo siguiente

Uno a uno se fueron cortando y virtiendo un pequeño chorro de sangre tildando aquel blanco puro en rojo oscuro.

\- entes de la noche... Ente oscuro que nos envuelves... Te pedimos ayudanos en nuestras pesadillas... Muestranos a lo que tememos y ayudanos a vencerlo...

Sus voces resonaron en un eco que se fue perdiendo entre las tinieblas dejando paso al silencio total, casi sepulcral y totalmente frio, de aquello donde puedes sentir incluso que hay alguien detras tuyo por unica sugestion, cualquier ruido habia desaparecido. Los tres se miraron confundido preguntandose se acaso habia funcionado hasta que uno de ellos noto como las velas bajaban de intensidad quedando casi apagadas, cuando todos vieron esto, solo sintieron un fuerte escalofrio recorriendo sus espaldas casi como si algo frio subiera por las mismas y aunque quisieran mirar aquello, la sensacion de ser observados evitaba que se movieran. Repentinamente y conforme las velas perdian sus ultimos atisbos de brillo los envolvio una risa frivola cual rayaba asi mismo venganza, maldad y tambien felicidad.

"sabes... Siempre te he considerado mi mejor ayudante... Tan leal... Y sumiso... Jejejeje... "  
Era como escuchar un susurro, una voz penetrante con un dejo de oscuridad, frivolidad y maldad, esa vlz me llenaba de miedo conbinado con viejos recuerdos de los cuales vagamenre recuerdo en imagenes. Solo quiero despertar de esta pesadilla surgida de un sueño.  
Me encontraba parado en un espacio oscuro, sabia que estaba en tierra y no flotando pues una porcion de suelo se veia bajo mis pies el cual tambien terminaba por desaparecer entre las sombras, era frio e inusuakmente conocido, algo me remembraba este sitio, aquello que uno se niega a reconocer como verdadero. Repentinamente y advertido con un escalofrio que recorrio todo mi cuerpo, una especie de sombra oscura violacia empezo a rodearme subiendo desde mis pies hasta arriba asemajandose a las serpientes reptando por el tronco de algun arbol, Repentinamente los vi, unos ojos resplancientes, sin emocion pero que al mismo delataban misteriosas intenciones, a mis oidos llego una tenue risa. Queria recordar, necesitaba hacerlo. Luego desperte.

Me vi enbuido por la alarma del celular, no tuve de otra maas que abrir mis ojos aun sintiendome profundamente cansado por la pesadilla, escuche como mi hermana se levantaba un poco mas energica tarareando incluso una cancioncita, lo hacia a veces cuando estaba feliz o emocionada por algo. Seguia recostado perdido en el techo cuando una mano me sarandeo mientras me decian que me levantara y bajara de la litera, era ella, Carrie tenia un cabello largo y oscuro, una mirada energica y una sonrida calida, no era alta ni tampoco muy baja, de hecho, apenas le superaba por unos centimetros y tenia quince años.

Tras levantarme decidi ir al baño mientras ella iba hacia la cocina. entre y cerre la pjerta con seguro, me encantaba la privacidad que brindaba el cuarto, de toda la casa, era el unico lugar donde no podian escuchar tus oalabras a menos que gritaras, y es que, cuando empezamos a vivir juntos -mi padre se caso con su madre- parciese mi intimidad hubiera desaparecido, no odio a mi nueva familia pero tampoco deseo compartirlo todo. Observe mi reflejo en el espejo, aunque tenia corto el cabello aun habia rastros de la almohada, mis ojos denotaban cansancio y de mi boca solo brotaban ligeros gruñidos. Mientras cepilllaba los dientes, repentinamente senti un punzon seguido de un ardor en el hombro izquierdo, el mismo duro bastante tiempo y si bien no era fuerte, incomodaba, sin embaego, al levantar mi manga ahi no habia nada, intente palpando la zona pero tampoco dio resultados. Al final le perdi importancia atribuyendolo a la camisa wue tenia puesta y sali del lugar pues Carrie pedia entrar.

En la cocina mi padre y Joan -nombre de mi madrastra- estaban desayunando, me sente y cogi un simple pan tostada cin mantequilla para comerlo, casi nunca tenia hambre por las mañanas.  
\- tuviste pesadillas anoche? - pregunto mi padre. Era un hombre de unos 43 años, tenia el cabello color castaño muy oscuro y ligeramente mas largo que el mio, una barba rasposa, con una sonrisa y mirada amables.  
\- no - negue tajantemente, no queria hablar sobre ello ni que nadie lo supiera.  
\- Carrie dijo que anoche te movias algo inquieto.  
\- siempre me pasa, no es nada nuevo - comente con animos de terminar la conversacion algo incomodo pues Joan nos miraba.

El almuerzo concurrrio de forma silenciosamente incomada entre los tres, cada uno inmerso en sus propias cosas, casi incluso como si evitaramos mirarnos entre nosotros. No ocurria a menudo, de hecho solo sucedia cuando me sentaba con todos ellos juntos, algunas veces me pregunto si soy el raro de la familia. Al termino tanto yo como Carrie fuimos al cuarto para alistarnos y poco despues ya ibamos montados en el auto llevados por mi padre a la escuela.

\- oyes, trajiste la caja que encargo la maestra de literatura?- pregunto Carrie repentinamente  
Nuestra profesora nos habia encargo una caja o cualquier contenedor para hacer una actividad donde por dia de san valentin dejariamos estos sobre las mesas y durante el dia podriamos dar y recibir cualquier cosa como notas, dulces e incluso para algunos afortunados, flores. Siendo sinceros estas cosas no me emocionan principalmente por que no suelo recibir nada e incluso a veces pienso que algunos ignoran mi existencia en el salon.  
\- solo traigo esta lata - le conteste enseñanndole efectivamente una lata de fruta en almivar que consegui por ahi y la limpie.  
\- ni siquiera un moño o papel brillante le pusiste? Que seco.- comento mi padre  
-ten, toma estas calcamonias - añadio Carrie obligandome a pegarlas.

Poco despues de la discusion llegamos a la escuela, era un lugar pequeño compuesto de dos edificios de tres niveles y otros dos de dos pisos dos canchas pequeñas y una explanada a traves de la cual se axcedia a todas los edificios del recinto. Yo y Carrie estabamos en el mismo salon por suerte o infortunio; por un lado ella, junto a su amiga formabamos equipo durante los trabajos escolares ahorrandome ese problema, sin embargo, tambien resultaba algo molesto sentir esa sensacion de ser observado que comenzo desde que vivimos juntos quitandome ese sensaciomiento de privacidad.

Subimos los escalones del edificio cercano a la entrada a mano izquierda hasta el tercer piso y nos dirigimos hasta el ultimo salon donde se impartia literatura. Al entrar habia unos pocos chicos, unos sentados platicando o haciendo otra cosa, entre ellos estaba Carmen, quien al vernos nos saludo y acto seguido fuimos a sentarnos a su lado.

VTP (vista tercera persona)  
-¿creen que funcione realmente ?- pregunto un joven poniendo sus cosas sobre la silla.  
-tengan fe de que va funcionar, mi prima ya lo hizo- contesto otro.  
\- sigo pensando que no debimos habernos metido en cosas de ese tipo... Rituales y todo eso.  
\- ¿funciono? ¿les paso algo ?- pregunto otro joven acercandose a lo que ambos chicos contestaron negativamente.  
\- se supone que va suceder algo en este dia.  
\- ¿que creen que vaya a ser?- se pregunto el primero de los muchachos.

Conforme los minutos fueron pasando varios otros alumnos que comenzaron a llenar los asientos, unos con mas animos que otros, platicando de diversas cosas o en simple silencio. No paso mucho para que una mujer de cabello negro rizado, complexion entre delgada y rellena y ropas oscuras de estilo gotico apareciera al timbre saludando a todos de forma energica.  
-espero que hayan traido todos la cajita que les pedi - menciono mientras tomaba asiento y veia a todos con el encargar cumplido -bien, asi me gusta. La dinamica, como les mencione ayer, va consistir en que dejaran su cajita omlo que hayan traido sobre sus mesas y todos los demas podran, durante el transcurso de hoy, poner algo en ella, lo que quieran, puede ser un dulce, una rosa o una carta -dijo esto ultimo con aire medio romantico- excepto muchachos algo ofensivo, entendido. Bien, sigamos con lo de ayer.

Las tres primeras horas de clase, ppp se la paso haciendo los trabajos que dejaban los profesores, todos una suerte de resumenes del libro por lo cual a veces rompia su atencion para entablar conversacion con Carrie Y Carmen, sin embargo, tales platicas terminaban limitandose a simples comentarios, no fue hasta llegado el receso cuando una vez con un amigo pudo hablar mas extensamente con alguien.

Tras sonar del timbre que indicaba el final del receso y todos volvieran a sus respectivos salones, Albert al llegar noto como dentro de su lata habian dejado una bola de papel, se quedo observandola con cierto desagrado pues no pensaba que alguien fuera a poner poner basura ahi asi que metio la mano para sacarla, sin embargo se detuvo cuando sintio un bulto bajo el mismo, era algo suave y con cierta sensacion fria, quizo averiguar que era pero fue detenido por Carrie Quien llego diciendole que debia esperar hasta la ultima clase.  
-sabes quien dejo esto ? -le pregunto Albert entre confundido y exceptico pues no esperaba que alguien e regalara algo.  
-no, no venimos para aca en todo el receso -contesto Carrie- a lo mejor por ahi tienes alguna admiradora- comento Carmen queriendo sonar en broma picara.  
-no lo creo, apenas y me conocen y los conozco - menciono Albert mientras hechaba un vistazo a los demas quienes hacian sus propias cosas.  
-¿seguras ? -volvio a cuestionarlas a lo cual ambas negaron.

Duarente el resto de la cuarta hora ppp se encontraba dividiendo su atencion entre la clase de historia y aquella misterioaa envoltura, constantemente divagaba en su mente mientras hechaba miradas a su alrededor, realmente no tenia muy claro que queria responder, el por que, o el quien y al mismo ambas respuestas no parecian corresponder entre si.  
Repentinamente sintio un temblor en el bolsillo, era su celular vibrando, cuando miro el numero, ppp se dio cuenta que se mostraba como corrupto pues los caracteres oscilaban entre numeros, simbolos y letras, a él le parecio extraño mas no tomo mucha importancia ya que en anteriores ocasiosnes habia estado fallando. El telefono sono por poco tiempo, pero lo hizo varias veces durante la clase.  
Para cuando se llego la quinta clase el celular habia timbrada por lo menos quince ocasiones en las cuales aquellas que contesto no recibia respuesta mas alla del silencio estatico, incluso envio un mensaje a Joan y su padre preguntando si eran ellos quienes hacian las llamadas pero en ambas ocasiones recibio negativas. La situacion estaba resultandole sumamente molesta llegando a concluir que las llamadas eran una broma de mal gusto y no sabia por que le hacia esto pues mno recordaba haber hecho algo similar a otros.  
El celular sono una vez mas, Albert se levanto de su lugar molesto y pidiendo permiso para contestar, salio del salon.  
\- quien mierda esta llamando? ¡contesten!- asevero intentando no levantar la voz.  
Del otro lado de la linea se escucharon unos ligeros chasquidos como si alguien estuviera moviendo el aparato constantemente de superficie, luego un silencio, tras ello una voz anuncio ser un mensaje pregrabado.  
Ppp, hijo - anuncio una voz femenina entre lamentos, Albert inmediatamente la reconocio, sintio como las lagrimas comnzaban a caer por sus mejillas y sus labio a temblar; como todo desaparecia a su alrededor y los sonidos eran sofocados por aquella voz; como el miedo, la desolacion, el frio le cogian y abrazaban en su seno. -esta... Esta es la ultima vez que te hablo... Quiero decirte... Decirte que te quiero mucho a ti y tu padre- gritos se escuchaban de fondo- quisiera volverte a abrazar una vez mas... Recuerda cariño que te am... -la grabacion se corto y la misma voz de antes de que comenzara la grabacion menciono la fecha de envio el 21 de septiembre de 2005.  
Albert solo observo el vacio sintiendose perdido - ma...má- susurro para si mismo. Dentro suyo queria romperse a llorar, desplomarse, explotar, incluso penso en aventarse de ahi, el segundo piso para morir, era simplemente mucho para él.  
-¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto el profesor saliendo.  
Ppp se limpio rapidamente las lagrimas y firmo llanamente para, acto seguido, volver dentri. Carrie le pregunto sobre la llamada pero unicamente se limito a decir que fue una llamada de un familiar lejano y, a pesar de que su respuesta no la satisfizo, decidio no hacer mas preguntas.

Por fin llego la hora de descubrir lo que habia dentro. Al llegar la profesora mde literatura anuncio que podian sacar a aquello que habian recibido. Mucho recibieron pequeños dulces, hojas de papel con escritos y algunos corrieron suerte habiendo rosas en sus mesas, Carrie Y Carmen se encontraron con varias cartas firmadas anonimamente, sin embargo, parecian mas interesadas por el misterioso envoltorio de Albert.  
-anda, abrelo- comento Carmen energica y curiosa apoyada por Carrie, Albert saco aquel papel cual era mas grande de lo inicial ente visto, parecia estar mojado por las manchas enegrecidas que mostrada el envoltorio, lo desenvolvio encontrandose con una horripilante sorpresa que le causo inicialmente ganas de vomitar. Dentro, yacia el cadaver de una rata negra sin cabeza y aun chorreando ligeramente sangre asi como una especie de collar hecho de colmillos cuales aun tenian manchas rojas, todos se quedaron atonitos.

...

El telefono sono una vez mas, casi por inercia lo tome creyendo que nada podria empeorar este dia, conteste:  
-Albert, espero que te hayan gustando mis regalos -dijo una voz femenina de forma burlona con toque picaron y serio a la vez -los hice especialmente para ti.  
Senti panico, un miedo atroz me inundo, por alguna razon reconocia esa misteriosa voz, pero al mismo no tenia idea quien era. Mire a todos lados en vano intento de encontrar el autor de esta broma de terrible gusto pudiendo unicamente ver como la maestra se dirigia hacia mi lugar visiblemente enojada por los espeluznantes regalos que recibi y al mismo todos mis compañeros me veian y yo les devolvia consternado la mirada.  
De repente senti algo entre mis pies deslizandose como serpiente que lentamente iba subiendo por todo mi cuerpo aprisionandome, era una especie de humo morado azulado. Lo ultimo que escuche fue a Carrie gritando mi nombre perdiendo su voz conforme frente mio aquellos misteriosos ojos de mi sueño captaban completamente mi mirada como hipnotizandome, llenos de ira, odio, venganza y frialdad.  
Poco a poco una figura se materializo, primero un medio torzo, dos cascos, una cabeza y al final un cuerno, todo cubierto de un color azul nocturno, tenia una crin negra sujeta por una coleta y dos mechones cuyas puntas tambien eran azuladas.  
-sabes... Siemore te he considerado mi mejor guardian... Tan leal... Tan sumiso... Jejeje... -recito aquellas mismas palabras de mi sueño mientras con uno de sus cascos tomaba mi barbilla poniendome a su altura -espere mucho tiempo... -sonrio.  
Comence a perder la nocion, mi vista se volvio borrosa mientras esa figura se esfumaba como el viento, mi corazon latia con tanat fuerza que crei que explotaria costandome cada vez mas respirar y ver, tedo se volvio negrura en segundos y ya no supe nada mas...

...

Las puertas se abrieron repentina y estruendosamente haciendo ruido en toda la habitacion y desconcertando a todos los guardias quienes en principio dirigieron sus lanzas a la entradapparados para atacar.  
\- ! Hermana! Creo que la Reina ocura ha despertado otra vez... Pude... Sentirlo por unos segundos.  
\- Luna ¿estas segura ? ...


End file.
